


tear me up (and close your eyes as you do so)

by forgottenwords



Series: where you find comfort [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Introspection, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: “Oh little Mo, I didn’t know you were so kinky~”“Just...shut up and close your eyes will you?”…………………In between the lines of school, familial affairs and friendly antics, two boys find solace in one another.





	1. alone, together

“Are you ever going to hire an actual housekeeper? It’s not like you don’t have the money.”

It was routine by now, him and He Tian making their way back to his apartment after school or whenever they had cleaning duty. It had been a slow reluctance on his part, Mo was wary of the other boy’s true intentions, why he seemed to pity the fact that him and his mum may have been on the line of poverty. Mo didn’t need his pity or money, but his company was growing on him. The money did help though, and it was hard for him to accept that He Tian was doing this for his own benefit. 

“But then I wouldn’t get to see your lovely mug all day.”

Mo stopped for a second, and hung his head as he opened the fridge. “I don’t think that deserves a comment.”

“But that was a comment…”

“Shut up you bastard. Do you want me to make stew or not?”

Tian raised his hands in defeat, not really wanting to make the redhead angry. Mo sighed, knowing He Tian did it because he liked getting a rise out of him, but he wouldn’t be the goat tonight. 

This was where things would change. Only, he was the one in charge today. He Tian didn’t know what was coming. Mo made the stew as promised, and they chatted and fought like usual. Him trying to convince the other to clean and do the dishes since he had cooked. A familiar back and forth that was somehow comforting amidst everything going on between them and the external issues they had to deal with. 

She Li and his old gang was in the back of his mind, and the antics of Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi were contributing to his somewhat confused thoughts. The other two boys were very friendly with each other, and it made him somewhat uncomfortable sometimes. Wondering if that’s how they saw him and He Tian. 

It would be nice to be able to be so comfortable with someone, to rely on their presence. But he never could afford that luxury. His mom had been the only one that had stayed with him as a child, his father gone in the wind. Gone with the ghosts of the gang members that destroyed the life they once had. 

When they had both finished cleaning the kitchen, he pressed his hands against the countertop and took a deep breath. He Tian was sitting in the living room fiddling with his phone. Mo grappled with the thought of chickening out and of them finally getting closer, a standstill that he wanted to break all evening. Now was his chance. 

He finally broke free from his trance in the kitchen and made his way towards the worn out couch. It was a matter of wills, his pride in not backing down from the actions he promised himself he would finally carry out; and the doubt that slowly began to creep in as he stood in front of He Tian, the other boy looking at him with dark, questioning eyes.

“Mo, what do I owe the pleasure?”

The redhead rolled his eyes, familiar enough with the other boy's antics. 

“I have a request.” 

A small amount of shock was evident on Tian’s face, mixed with an underling of curiosity. He knew that the other wouldn’t be able to feign his question, He Tian couldn’t stand not knowing all the small details, a perk of his usual shitty personality. Well, not shitty per say, just the arrogant aura he had to display in public most of the time. Which Mo took with a grain of salt, there had been a few times where the other's morose behaviour had shown through when he wasn’t being watched by an audience, or influenced by his family. 

As families go, he knew all too well how shitty it could be to not get along with or interact with a parent. 

He Tian put his phone down on the cushion beside him, curious with how he was acting. There was a glint in his eye, a challenge being drawn up and accepted as they stared at one another.

“Do you little Mo?” 

Guan Shan swallowed, not turning away. He wasn’t going to hide anymore, wasn’t going to back down from He Tian’s aggressive nature of getting what he wanted. 

Crossing his arms, he held his head high, not breaking eye contact with the other boy. “I want you to close your eyes and...not say anything.”

Tian raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming as he leaned forward in interest. 

“Oh little Mo, I didn’t know you were so kinky~” 

“ Just...shut up and close your eyes will you?”

He Tian’s face was clearly intrigued by his brazen request, a quirk of his lips betraying the eagerness held within. But he still managed to close his eyes and be quiet, just like he had asked.

When the other boy quieted down, he lowered himself down onto the other boy's lap, their thighs pressing together as he held his breath. He Tian on the other hand, exhaled loudly into the quiet of the apartment as his hands squeezed softly at the side of thighs as he continued to lean into him. 

Mo was surprised by the other boys restraint, the fact that he kept his eyes closed as promised and the only thing touching between them besides their thighs was the heavy warmth of He Tian’s hands on him. Those hands...that had done nothing but torment, control and protect him from the day they had met. If he was being truthful, the past month and a half had been better than the previous two years combined. Things were shaken up, his whole world turned upside down and a confusing mess. There were two conflicting sides taking residence within him; one side that wanted to remain resisting He Tian for as long as possible. The other, well - that’s what led them to this position. 

Guan Shan wanted to give in. And that was the easy part. 

The option to give in was always easy, had always been easy. The consequences after were not. It was the thought that He Tian would hold his caving in to his wants that kept him from doing so. Knowing that nothing good could possibly happen from the two of them being together, it would be a disaster. Socially, the idiots at school would talk and spread rumors, and there was always She Li to deal with, he wouldn’t have any sort of good opinion about them, and would probably meddle in their business. Violence notwithstanding.

But He Tian had been getting closer these past weeks. Physically. And it was unnerving for him, not knowing when to expect violence or a simple squeeze on the arm. The other boy hadn’t done anything harmful in a while, and had been more friendly and gruff in nature. 

Mo didn’t know what to think. When they were in public and around other classmates He Tian had a different personality compared to when they were alone. And he wanted to know how the other would react when they were alone. Just the two of them. 

This was his moment. 

He saw He Tian twitch in his presence, composure slowly dropping as he clenched harder onto Mo’s thighs. The feeling of his hands were nothing but warm, and comforting given the usual charade they had between them. 

A pull and push, ending only when one or the other gave such an emotional reaction that the other stopped. He took a deep breath and brought his hands to rest on He Tians shoulders, thumbs splayed at the crook of his neck. Mo shifted fully into the other boys lap, bodies pressed flush against each other. It was starting to get warm, heat crawling up his neck and ears. Even though the other had his eyes closed, he was still slightly embarrassed about what he was doing. It felt...right though. How they fit into one another, the way He Tian was biting his bottom lip and flexing his hands on his thighs. 

When the other boy spoke, his voice was anything but composed. “Mo…”

Even though it was just a breathy sigh of his name, there was an unspoken question He Tian was asking. Why? Why now, or why this was happening. 

Mo brought his hands up and rested them on the others shoulders, the tenseness in his body apparent through his shirt. Muscles pulled taut and flexed, a worry deep underneath skin. 

“Just, keep your eyes closed...okay?”

He Tian swallowed again, adam's apple bobbing and tantalizing under his gaze. There was a sense of satisfaction bubbling up in his stomach, mixed with the nervous tension and stew they had made for dinner. It was easy to see the uneasiness in the other, the drag of teeth over lip, and the tense feeling of his body against him. 

But it was even easier to finally give in and just kiss him.

He had been angry, and rightfully so when He Tian had taken his first kiss. It had been unwarranted and provoked. This moment right here, was slightly unprovoked, but something the two of them had been moving towards for weeks. He had been so mad when He Tian had kissed him the first time. It didn’t make sense, he had been rolling the moment through his brain for days, for weeks. It had gotten his emotions so stirred up that he couldn’t let it go. That moment had been stolen from him, and it had bothered him more than he wanted to admit. 

So, he finally decided to do something about it. 

He Tian was obviously surprised at his advance, but moved securely into it. Securing him into the embrace. Mo tightened his arms around He Tian’s neck, pressing his lips against the others and willing to taste the fire and heat hidden within. It was comforting, having He Tian wrap his arms around him tentatively, hands resting on his hips. 

It was an easier exchange than he imagined.

Them kissing.

So much easier. 

Almost too much, as they were pressed against each other, warm and wanting in the darkness of the setting sun. He didn’t want to pull back, even when He Tian seemed hesitant. The press of their lips together was addicting, he didn’t want to pull back this time.

They moved as one, him trying to be coy and not pressing his full weight against He Tian’s lap. But it was enthralling, watching the other fall apart underneath his own movements and it was so easy to tell why the other boy loved to try and get under his skin all the time. The feeling was euphoric, a frenzy of emotion incomparable to their first kiss. 

Mo knew that He Tian would have never pushed him away, that he had been trying to get closer to him in less aggressive ways after he had seen how shaken the stolen kiss had made him. He knew that the other boy would accept whatever he chose to give him. Even though the taller boy did still push him around a bit, there was less malice and more hesitancy in his actions. There were more boundaries now, to a certain degree. 

But the excitement of the others warm body underneath him and the balant submission that He Tian displayed because he asked was stirring a strong thread of desire in him. Before long, Guan Shan had his hands splayed along He Tian’s chest, his lips gently pressing against his neck. 

He sucked and bit lightly, taking in the noises the other boy made. The shaky inhale and exhale of his breathing, he felt punch-drunk, on fire from the heat in the midst of their movements. He Tian’s hands a tight-rope constricting and exuding pressure on his waist, his back, a consistency he knew would never change. He Tian would never explicitly stop touching him, unless he said so, truly said so. Their exchanges were merely banter between the two of them, and besides the kiss, he had slowly grown to enjoy the other's unprompted touches. 

Pulling back, Mo gazed at the blissed out face that He Tian was sporting. A lip, bitten rough and red and wanting more of his attention. His pale skin, flushed and pink, so changed from his usual stoic manner. It was oh so inviting. He bit his own lip in response, squeezing his thighs against the other and watching as He Tian gave a small breathy exhale as a response, his hands squeezing harder on his hips and moving up his back. 

He took a minute to breathe and cradled the others face in his hands, thumbs spreading along Tian’s cheeks. He knew they had to stop here, or it would be so hard to step back. It was unspoken that this would happen again, probably in the same circumstances. Them alone in He Tian’s apartment, him over there purely for the fact that He Tian was incapable of taking care of himself. But definitely under the guise that the current of desire between them was going to take precedence over any sort of caretaking that Mo could offer. They would cook together, clean and play and banter with one another but it was all on the backburner compared to the unspoken feelings in the air. 

Solidifying his resolve, Mo got up and slowly made his way off the others lap, fingers lingering on He Tian’s cheek as he pulled away. 

“I won’t leave you, I promise.” 

He would leave tonight, but there was no doubt that they would be in each other's lives for a long time. It was unspoken in the darkness of He Tian’s apartment that they would be meeting like this is the future, probably more often then he would ever want to admit. 

Mo cracked a smile as he made his way towards the door. The other boy was still on the couch, but he slowly opened his eyes, a flush heavy on his cheeks. It was somewhat empowering to know that he could reduce He Tian to this state. 

He slipped his sneakers on, aware of the heady gaze set upon him. It was hard to leave now, seeing how affected He Tian had been from their short embrace. But it wasn’t the time to act on the residual lust hanging in the air. 

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow dickhead.”

That was all the parting they needed to know that everything was going to be fine. It wasn’t easy, having the knowledge that he was involved with He Tian and the weight that it carried, but he really didn’t give a shit at this point. Anyone else who had anything to say about the two of them could fuck off. That was that. They would wreck each other for the sake of their own pride, but protect each other for the sake of it. Mo grinned as he shut the door, he hadn’t been this happy for a long time. It was nice and he knew that the feeling He Tian gave him wasn’t going to leave anytime soon. 

It didn’t hurt to close the door, because he knew there were going to be many opportunities to continue what they had started.


	2. alone, apart

There was a heavy silence permeating the apartment after Mo shut the door. The blood rushing in his ears and rapid heartbeat were the only conscious thing he could focus on, eyes still closed, throat thick with emotion. 

He Tian slowly opened his eyes, the dark sky now greeting his eyes as he glanced outside the window. It was so hard to think, to react to what had just happened. He felt confused, but elated at how Mo had approached him tonight. He was on edge, jumpy and craving more of the others touch. His head felt dizzy, skin still flushed and hands weak at the thought of Mo in his lap. 

Letting a low moan out in exasperation, he bent over and laid his head in his hands, elbows poking into his knees while he closed his eyes again. 

Mo had known exactly what to do to get him all stirred up, but mostly he had been surprised. He knew that he had been teasing and egging the red-head on with his comments and blunt flirting, but he didn’t think that Mo would have _ever_ reciprocated in such a bold manner. What they had going on between them was...comfortable? Something he could rely on when all the other things in his life went to shit. __

_ _He wasn’t so ignorant to ignore the fact that Guan Shan did resent him for the fact that he was wealthy, even though that was not in his choosing. It was a privilege to be able to live by himself and buy whatever he wanted, but the other thought he took that for granted. And he may have, before. Before they met, before he even tried to make a real connection with anyone because the relationships he had with his family and the business they operated were so flimsy so he never really tried. Until Jian Yi, Mo and Zhan entered his life. Things had a more palpable quality to them, a real tangible connection between him and the three teens he could call friends. _ _

_ _At the base level, he always tried to be a good person. As much shit as he gave Mo and the others, he did care about them. But trying to deviate from the persona he usually displayed was challenging. His whole façade was a means of protection, because if he acted so nonchalant all the time then maybe he wouldn’t care when things fell apart. If he didn’t allow himself to care about anyone else then he’d never get hurt. _ _

_ _It was so simple before. _ _

_ _But now...he didn’t want to go back to being the ‘stoic rich-boy.’ He wanted to try, and that was scary. It was difficult, to open up. Even now, it was easier to tease and get underneath Mo’s skin and watch his reactions than to try and connect emotionally on a personal level. All thanks to the knowledge that his dad was involved in a terrible business and that anyone he tried to let close could get hurt. _ _

_ _It was a double edged sword and he couldn’t help but protest that fact, by not seeing his father, by going against his brother's wishes whenever he could. Anything to be set apart from their actions; he wanted to live life how he chose to do so, not dictated by the words of his father. _ _

_ _And that life, well...it included Mo. It included his other two friends, but mostly he just wanted Mo. To be able to be comfortable and not have to worry about what _could_ or _might_ happen due to his family. Tian knew that there were risks, and that Guan Shan was capable of defending himself but the risks were still the same. _____ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Uncovering his eyes, he suddenly stood up and made his way over to the window. He caught a short glimpse of Mo as he ran off down the street, yellow bag and orange hair a beacon in the distance. Pressing his forehead against the window, he willed his flushed cheeks to settle under the cool glass. He was all stirred up, body hot and echoing for another touch from Mo. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Somehow, a grin still graced his features through his depressing thoughts. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting school day._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to add a little something from He Tian's pov , I hope you guys enjoyed :)


	3. alone, guan shan

“What the fuck are you looking at shithead?”

“Language red-head! I never knew such an aura would be possible on you - 

\- Jian Yi don’t antagonize people, it’s not nice.”

“But you do it to me all the time…”

Guan Shan clutched the straps of his book bag tighter, willing the headache and incessant bickering of the two boys trailing behind him to dissipate. Did he look different today? Jian Yi had taken one glance at him when he had entered the school gates and grinned like a madman, talking about a ‘lovers glow’ or some shit. There was no way. 

His existence was plagued by the actions of others who really wouldn’t leave him alone. Mo glanced back at the pair, catching Xi’s eye. At least the most sane one of them had tried to defend him, the cool natured boy was smarter and more intuitive than he let on. 

The headache that started as a mild pinprick grew as they took their seats in home-room. With only two minutes to spare till the bell, he couldn’t help but question the whereabouts of He Tian. Not that he was worried or anything. 

A satisfied smirk pulled at the corner of his lip. It was so refreshing to have the other boy putty in his hands, under his lips...suffice to say that his sleep had been broken up last night. Sheets ruffled and twisted, as heady moans replayed in his brain until the morning. He knew his eyes were tainted red with lack of sleep, the dark circles prominent like a punch to the face.

Yet, Jian Yi said he had a glow? This was going to be one hell of a school day; despite his desire to sleep and the ache behind his eyes, there was a contentness to him. Muscles slack, mind at ease except for the prominent flashbacks. He was willing to accept that he felt...different, after letting himself enjoy being in the presence of his raven-haired comrade. Allowing himself to be emotionally, and physically vulnerable. Their first true kiss (in his mind) had been their defining moment, one better than the forced intimacy that He Tian had taken from him. That’s why he had the other boy close his eyes, to be vulnerable as well. To show him exactly what it felt like to be in the dark and have a moment stolen from you. 

His intrusive thoughts continued as the three finally made it to their homeroom class and sat in their assigned seats. The light fuzz of student conversation was background white noise to the loud assault of memories from last night. 

Was it selfish? Maybe. But he knew that He Tian had enjoyed it either way, given the reactions he had been sporting. It was actually kind of cute, the way he’d acted. Not that he’d ever tell another living soul that he’d thought He Tian was cute. Had been cute. _Fuck_. He was done for. How could he have not thought that Tian’s reaction was anything but genuine. His rough tone of voice, the way he couldn’t stop his muscles from tensing and reacting to every touch that Mo gave him. How he finally gave in, in the end when their bodies were pressed together so perfectly that it almost made him unable to stop what they had started. There was a certain contentedness that the warmth of He Tian’s hands had displayed, when they’d been clutching onto his thighs…

Dammit. This really wasn’t the time to be thinking about those sorts of things. Luckily, he was able to hide his face in his arms for a few moments before their teacher arrived. But Jian Yi was apparently incapable of letting his changed attitude go for even a couple minutes, as he felt a poke to the back of the neck. 

“Eh? Red-head, you ok?”

Mo turned around to see a retreating pencil, eraser nub whittled down by consistent use. 

He sighed, flicking his gaze to the bubbly blond. “I’m fine dummy.”

“You sure? You looked kinda sickly earlier.” 

Now he kind of felt like an ass, Jian Yi was just being his usual self. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m fine man, just didn’t sleep that well.”

Jian regarded him curiously for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders and retreated back to bugging Zhan about whatever those two tended to argue over. He didn’t miss the curious glance Xi sent his way. Turning around in his seat, he sat up straight as their teacher entered the room. It was going to be a long day. 

…

By the time they made it to gym class, he was exhausted. The lack of sleep had finally caught up to the point that it was hard for him to participate. 

Mo groaned, sitting on the bench with his head leant back against the wall. The coolness seeping from the breeze in the air was nice, minus the yelling of his classmates on the court. He Tian had still neglected to show up today, which was surprising in itself. He hadn’t gotten a text either, which was also strange...not that he was worried or anything. 

It was nearing lunch time, but they still had around fifteen minutes of class left. Cracking open an eye, he saw Xi and Jian Yi throwing the ball and running around in determination to get a basket. They seemed to have their own little signals between the two of them, and he couldn’t help but smile when Zhan sunk the ball in the net, Jian Yi tackling him from behind in elation. 

“Woo!”

Supposing that he should at least show a little effort, Mo went to stand up but caught himself on the edge of the bench as he almost fell. 

_What the hell?_

He sat back down and raked a hand through his hair before taking a drink of water out of the bottle he had stuffed in his bag. Maybe basketball wasn’t a good idea, the tiredness in his body must have made him dizzy. 

Placing the bottle back in the bag, he noticed Jian Yi squinting at him from afar with his arms crossed. 

Knowing that nothing good was going to come from that glance, he rolled his eyes and shook his head. The blonde tended to meddle where he wasn’t needed. 

“Are you sick?”

Mo whirled around, exclaiming “_Jesus fuck_!”

Zhan raised an eyebrow, leaning against the wall beside him.

“Warn a guy next time why don’t you??”

The other boy shrugged, a small grin forming on his face. “It was kind of funny. And I just wanted to check on you, you looked a little unsteady a couple minutes ago.”

“Well there’s no need, I’m fine!”

Mo crossed his arms, what was it with those two? 

Xi shrugged his shoulders again, and pushed himself off the wall towards the court. “Whatever you say!”

His eyes held disbelief and Mo could feel his eye twitch. It was none of their business if he was sick, which he wasn’t, just tired as hell. Feeling the headache prick behind his eyes, maybe it was a good idea to go to the nurse's office after all…_Damn_. 

He sighed, pinching his nose in agitation. Of course those two idiots had to be right. He felt like shit, his lack of sleep affecting his ability and truthfully his _will_ to try and participate in class. 

Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to function for much longer Mo gave up in resignation. Looks like the wonder duo were right. 

Disregarding his pride, he picked up his book bag and stood up, resolving himself to make his way to the nurses office for some painkillers. But, there was a revolution of his reality as he stood up and the skyline was revolving on its axis. He unknowingly dropped his bag, as his headache was a stabbing knife in his cerebellum.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, voices echoing from above in the confusion. He couldn't tell what was happening, except that his two friends were blurry blobs in his vision. 

“Boys! Please move out of the way and give him some space.” The teacher was then above him, pressing fingers against his wrist. 

“Guan Shan, can you hear me? How are you feeling?”

He nodded in response, and thought that he should be feeling embarrassed by all the attention but couldn’t give the effort. He just wanted to sleep. 

It wasn’t long after that he shut his eyes, the voices around him irritating and on the verge of frantic. 

“Jian, Zhan. Help me take him to the nurses office. Since you two were here when Guan Shan collapsed she might want to ask you some questions.”

The last thing he heard was their affirmative murmurs as he slipped into the depths of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you're telling me He Tian and Mo cooking dinner and chatting in his apartment is canon?? Yeahhh boiiii
> 
> Also, please enjoy this instalment to the mess of a fic that was supposed to be a oneshot!


	4. alone, He Tian

He really hadn’t meant to sleep in and miss half a school day, but here he was. 

It had been easy to sweet talk the secretary on the phone, when they had first called his brother about him not showing up to school, and his brother subsequently called him to ask why he wasn’t there. 

He’d rolled his eyes when he woke up to see that his brother was calling. But he’d answered with a bullshit excuse that he’d been up late studying and forgot to set his alarm. Quickly ending the call, he proceeded to call the schools main office and told the staff that he’d be there in time for his last three periods. 

The staff at the school perceived him from his reputation. He was a ‘goody’, an ‘upstanding young man’ that always followed the rules, though really, everyone he interacted with was as fake as a three-yuan bill. It was always so easy to fool them into believing what he wanted them to. Which, in circumstances like these, wasn’t always a bad thing. 

Tian dropped his phone on the bed beside him after the secretary hung up, taking a deep breath. It was almost noon. He hadn’t slept this long...in weeks probably. Usually the nightmares kept him awake and broke his sleep up. The past few days hadn’t been as bad, which coincided with the time that Mo had begun to be an intricate part of his life. 

His dreams had been pleasant, a contrast to the scenes usually flashing behind his eyes that woke him up. 

He could feel his heart rate picking up, his thoughts circling around the events of last night. Grasping at his shirt, he clutched at the fabric willing his heart to slow down. It was unbelievable, he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Mo, Little Mo had kissed him. Had touched, teased and toyed with him like they were more than friends, like the well established relationship of Mo’s bare acceptance of him had always been a refusal to admit that there had always been something more between the two of them. But trying to recollect and overthink about the night before was hard with the rush of endorphins flowing through his body and making him weak to the thought of Mo’s tongue in his mouth, how the tight fit of them entangled together on the couch had had him embarrassingly hard in his track pants as Guan Shan kissed the life out of him. 

Swallowing thickly, he sat up. He should probably stop those thoughts if he was going to get to school in time for class. 

He had promised afterall. 

_buzz buzz_

“Ngh!”

The text alert on his phone made him jump and he peered at the device with a squint as it lit up in the sheets beside him. Plucking it up eagerly, he sort of hoped it was Mo, wondering where he was. He unlocked the screen and flicked to his messages, eyes widening in surprise. 

It was Jian Yi. 

**Sent 11:48am : you coming to school today?**  
**Sent 11:48pm: i think somethings wrong with red-head, did you do something?**

His heart leapt into his throat for a moment.

_Sent 11:49am: yeah i’ll be there soon , how is he?_

**Sent 11:50am: i love that you didn’t deny the comment** 😈  
**Sent 11:50am: it’s strange, he looks happy but like he’s gonna pass out at the same time**

_Fuck._

He Tian fully jumped out of bed and searched for his clothes. This wasn’t good. He knew Jian Yi was worried if he was texting him about Mo. What had happened during the span of twelve hours? Things had felt right, he had felt almost complete and at ease last night. 

Swallowing, he tried not to think about it too much as he pulled on a pair of track pants, pocketing his phone. Maybe Mo ran into She Li again? Shaking his head, he grabbed his bag and keys off the counter and sped out the door, quickly slipping on a pair of sneakers and turning the lock behind him. 

There was nothing he could really do until he got there and figured out what was going on. But the worry was a heavy rock in the bottom of his stomach. Little Mo…

Thankfully, the elevator was quick and he raced out of his apartment towards the school. It was only a 10 or so minute run, he’d make it in time for his classes and to see what was wrong with Mo. 

He missed the next text that came from Jian Yi.

**Sent 12:05pm: we had to take him to the infirmary**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter!


	5. together: guan shan, jian yi and zhan

The school grounds were empty when He Tian finally made it there, chest heaving and sweat dripping from his forehead. He gazed at the front doors, hesitant to enter and know that the strange feeling he held was precedented. He didn’t want anything to be wrong with Mo, he just wanted him to be okay. 

Heart pounding, a drum loud and incessant in his ears as he tried to calm the growing anxiety in his stomach. Pulling out his phone, he briefly read Jian Yi’s message before breaking into a sprint for the doors. 

_Fuck. Was he okay? What had happened?_

Not wasting any more energy on thinking about the ‘what if’ he hauled ass to the nurses office. 

…

He woke to the sound of snickering coming from the side of the bed. A slow waking, as each sense took time to adjust to reality. Sound was first, and the laughter ringing in his ears was being very thinly held back. Annoying…

The pain in the back of his head was next, the smooth cool texture of the sheets underneath his fingertips. The strange clean scent of hospital was next, it left an empty hollow feeling in his stomach. Or that could have been because he hadn’t eaten in a couple hours. 

_Wait, why was their laughter?_

His eyes flew open as he sprung up in the bed, sheets pooling in his lap as he came face to face with Jian Yi and Zhan. 

“What the fuck.”

“Is that any language to greet your saviours?? Good morning sleeping beauty! I hope you had a good nap.”

Mo’s eye twitched and he rubbed at the side of his head in resignation. The wonder twins had brought him to the infirmary because he’d almost passed out, and then had proceeded to afterwards...right. 

“Why were you two giggling like two little girls with a crush?”

Zhan interrupted suddenly, smacking Jian Yi in his side.

“Jian Yi was debating whether or not he should have drawn a dick or a heart with He Tian’s name in it on your face.”

There was silence for several moments, until Mo turned his head to glare at the blond. 

“Get out.” 

“Oh come on red-head! I was just having some fun, we just wanted to stay and make sure you were alright.”

Mo crossed his arms, “Well I’m obviously fine, so you guys can leave now.”

Jian Yi pouted, shoulders sinking. “Fine be that way then! See if I help you again…”

Ever the voice of reason, Zhan piped up again. “He probably has a headache and wants to sleep Jian Yi...in peace.”

The blond opened his mouth to retort and closed it just as quick. “I...see.” He placed his hands on his thighs and sat up, “I guess we should get to class then Xixi! We’ll see you later Mo, I hope you take better care of yourself in the future!” 

Zhan smiled and shook his head at his friend, briefly having eye contact with Mo. He nodded and stood up as well, ready to follow his rambunctious classmate, but not before turning to address the redhead. 

“Just to warn you, I think he was texting He Tian about what happened earlier.”

Mo sighed, leaning his head back against his pillow. 

“Thanks.”

Zhan regarded him for a moment, nodded and proceeded to make his way out the door. 

The nurse popped her head out from the adjacent room after the other boy left, “You have two lovely friends there Mr. Mo, but they were right. You should be taking better care of yourself, from the looks of it, a lack of sleep and slight dehydration were to blame for what happened today.”

Crossing her arms, she continued, “I think you should stay here for the next hour or so just to make sure you don’t get worse and so you can get some rest.” 

Not wanting to argue with her, he nodded in agreement. The idea of sleeping sounded great after the headache that had plagued him since he woke from a two hour sleep. 

“Alright.”

She smiled happily, “I’ll let your teachers know why you’re out, just try and get some sleep young man.”

Mo watched as the older lady stepped out into the hall and slowly closed the door. When he heard the ‘click’ he couldn’t help but let out a loud exhale into the room. He despised having other people worry about him, it wasn’t like he was completely incapable of taking care of himself when his mom had to work all the time. Most often than not, he was the one who did the chores and cooked around the house to make it easier on his mother, he didn’t want her to worry any more than she already did. 

And now the school was probably going to call her to say what had happened. 

“Fuck…”

Squeezing his eyes shut, he stretched out and tried to relax underneath the starchy white sheets. It was hard to do when he knew that the reason his mom and friends were worried was his fault. If he hadn’t stayed up all night analyzing what had occurred the night before...and neglected to sleep and eat this morning, things probably would have been fine. 

Feeling the heaviness in his limbs pulling at him, Mo stopped fighting the weariness and dozed off the sound of a floor fan spinning on the other side of the room and the muffled sounds of students coming from the hallway. 

He could have sworn he heard the door open and latch back close, but was too tired to open his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. together, guan shan & he tian

Waking this time was more pleasant, there was no loud snickering and noises in the background to rouse him from his sleep. It was another slow process of him being aware of his surroundings, but comfortable. But there was something different this time, a weight pressing down on the bed beside his left arm. 

Cracking his eyes open, Mo blinked a couple times as the heaviness of sleep faded away. Craning his neck to the side, he balked at the sight. 

There was He Tian, arms crossed and head leant on them, asleep in the chair he must have pulled to his bedside. 

Mo sighed, “You chicken dick,” and slowly tried to sit up and not disturb the slumbering boy beside him. The audacity he had, to sleep when he was the one in the nurse's office and had almost - well, had passed out in class. 

Looks like Zhan had been right about the annoying blonde texting the even more annoying pain in his butt currently at his bedside. Enjoying the peace of the quiet room while his (friend? man?) was sleeping, Mo tried to fight the rising grin on his face. Oh course the idiot would miss half their mornings lessons then miss the rest of the day to see him. 

“Such a dumbass.”

It was hard not to reach out and drag his hands through the others hair, the black strands frayed over his arms and face. Instead, he tried a different approach.

“Fucking hell!”

He Tian jumped off the bed, rubbing his ear where the other had pinched it in an attempt to wake him up.

Mo crossed his arms, “What are you doing here?”

He Tian seemed almost affronted that he could ask such a question, eyes piercing and heavy in the silence of the room. 

He leaned back onto the sheets, an unfamiliar redness in his cheeks at being embarrassed. “Jian Yi texted me, said you looked like shit.”

“Hmm, so what, you’re my knight in shining armor?”  
“Always.”

Mo rolled his eyes at the seriousness in the other's tone, “It’s just a headache moron. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“You make it sound like it would be _easy_ Little Mo,” Tian responded, leaning further onto the bed with a smirk. “And hey, you were the one that said I’d see you at school today, so here I am.” 

Mo turned his head away, ears growing red. He picked at the loose thread of the white sheet in his lap, avoiding the other's heavy gaze. 

“Guan Shan...I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Shut up and stop embarrassing me you idiot.” 

“I wasn’t the one who passed out in gym class now was I? What were you doing last night hmm...thinking about me a little too hard while in bed-

“What, like you last night after a simple kiss? Is that why you were so late to school today?”

He wasn’t able to sit back and take He Tian’s blatant sexual teasing anymore. And by the look on the other boy's face, he was quite taken aback at Mo’s retort. It was nice feeling like they were finally on the same page, he was able to even the playing field. 

He Tian sat up in his chair, arms crossed. 

“I see your point,” he confessed, face softening. 

“I am glad you’re alright, but why am I the dumbass when you were the one who passed out in class?”

Mo’s glee sombered, “Uh...I see your point?”

He Tian smirked, shaking his head. He paid attention to the way his hands twitched, his jaw stiff. It looked as though he was struggling to say whatever was rolling around in his thoughts. Mo was just about to try and get up when the words finally left He Tian’s mouth. 

“So, want to come over for some leftover stew?”

A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, at the apprehensive tone of voice coming from the other boy. 

“Yeah, sure. Maybe we can start up where we left off last night…”

“Little Mo!”

Guan Shan bit his tongue. He didn’t want to laugh, didn’t want to betray the slight twinge of nerves settling in his gut when he thought about the implications of his words. 

He Tian was surprisingly calm and collected as he helped him out of the bed and to sneak out of the nurses office. The made a short detour to a vending machine, to which Mo raised an eyebrow. He watched the halls to make sure no teachers were around, curious as He Tian put in some change and handed him a coffee and a candy bar.

“It’s for you dumbass. Eat it so you stop looking like shit.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but knew that this wasn’t pity. And there was probably no way he could try and refuse in his current state anyway, so he took the offered snacks. 

“Fine. But I still want some of that stew later…”

They chatted idly as they quickly left the building trying not to get caught, about their other two idiot friends that couldn’t seem to mind their own business. 

Mo took another bite of the bar and avoided looking at He Tian when he started to laugh after he told him what Jian Yi had wanted to do to his face while he was asleep. 

It was going to be a rough night if the nervousness in his stomach had anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should hopefully be able to write out the last two chapters and wrap up this little thing soon, begone (thot) writers block!


	7. together, mo & he tian, Jian yi & zhan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! Sorry for the wait loves

“Hey! Redhead you’re okay!”

It was the sound of Jian Yi’s overly enthusiastic voice that drew their attention from the road. He Tian and him both spun around, confused at the sight of the blond and Zhan following behind him. They had tried to sneak away from the school without anyone noticing, and yet their two other comrades had followed them all this way.

“What are you two idiots doing?? Shouldn’t you still be in class?”

Mo crossed his arms annoyed at the fact that he and He Tian had unexpected company, but also at the fact that he felt a little bit excited that the other two had been worried in the first place. It was hard for him to accept that there were other people in his life that cared for him, besides his mom, that truly displayed a concern for his well being. 

Glancing at He Tian, he saw him give Jian Yi a small salute and grin, a strange happiness in his eyes. 

Zhan and Jian Yi caught up with them, huffing and exhaling loudly. 

“We saw you leaving school grounds and thought we’d see how you were!”

Zhan seemed non-pulsed about how Jian Yi was leaning on him and continued his train of thought. 

“You did look like shit earlier in class, I was surprised you held up on not passing out for so long.”

“Well thanks for not drawing a dick on my face, and as you can tell I’m all good so you two can be on your way-

“Thank you.”

The honest tone voice of He Tian broke through their teasing. The other three all glanced at him in minor shock. The rich boy rarely showed such manners towards them, and Jian Yi and Zhan were both floored at the gratitude he was currently displaying. 

Mo tried hard not to smile at the gape of Jian Yi’s mouth and averted his gaze. He Tian looked ruffled after his expression of thanks, shifting from foot to foot and crossing his arms. 

Jian shook his head and rubbed the back of his head, “No problem! We’d do it again if needed.”

Zhan nodded his agreement, seemingly nonplussed at the words his companion said. 

It was hard to believe how their rag-tag group had come together. Mo couldn’t help but be a bit pleased that they had all become semi good-humored with each other. There were days that he missed being around his old crew, not that they still didn’t hang out, but the other three boys that had so suddenly become entangled in his life had developed into a deeper friendship than he had imagined. 

“On that note, you two idiots should join us for stew. I won’t ask twice.”

Jian Yi came to full attention. He mock saluted, “Aye-aye capi-tian!”

Mo and Zhan gave each other a look, the former pressing a hand to his forehead. It was going to be a long night for the four of them. 

Maybe this time there wouldn’t be a ps4 controller thrown at the tv. But given how the four of them got when they were playing games, the competitiveness would be through the roof and who knows what would happen.

Jian Yi and Zhan were chatting idly a couple feet behind them as they continued on their way to He Tian’s apartment, the boy giving him a look beside him. 

“What?”

“You’re not gonna be disappointed are you?” 

“Disappointed in what?”

A smile grew on He Tian’s face, “That we’re not going to be alo-”

Guan Shan’s eyes widened, “I will kick your ass if you finish that statement.”

“It’s always violence with you Little Mo, I think I’d prefer the you from last night.”

The red head glared, he knew it was a goad and that He Tian was only trying to rile him up: it was their usual routine. 

Mo tilted his head and smiled instead, “I don’t think you could handle the _me_ from last night. You were a puddle on the couch from one simple touch, I couldn’t imagine what would happen if I didn’t hold back…”

“You…”

“It is such a treat being able to make you speechless, I should have done this ages ago.” He spun around smug and purposefully made his voice louder. “Now, let's hurry up! I’m starving and wanna eat some of that stew before Jian Yi gets his paws on it.”

That quickly worked to draw the other pair's attention. 

“Hey! What happened to being thankful for us saving your ass today?”

“By that logic shouldn’t you be the one making me food then? Since I needed to be ‘saved’.”

The blond opened his mouth, but had no retort. Looks like he was good at making his friends speechless as well. 

Zheng put a hand on Jian’s shoulder and chuckled, “He is right you know.”

“Oh not you too!”

A string of laughter echoed down the street as they continued their walk, a light playfulness in the air despite the days previous events. Mo shoved his hands in his pockets and spun around again, things were going to be just fine as long as they stuck together.


	8. alone, together, guan shan & he tian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are at the close! Thank you all for keeping with the story when it took me longer than expected to pump out all the chapters. I hope y'all enjoyed :)

They say there’s a sense of security when you’re in the company of the people who you care about the most. A simple sort of peace knowing that if anything bad were to happen, those people around you would back you up: try and save your skin. Did the same thing apply to two people who may or may not test his patience on a daily basis?

Guan Shan couldn’t help but let out an audible sigh as Jian Yi and Zhen Zhang left He Tian’s apartment. The loud slam of the door made his head hurt a tad, but the immediate relief of not having to hear Jian Yi and He Tian rib each other and tease the other two of their little party was worth the small ounce of discomfort. He was quickly warming up to the fact that the other three boys were becoming his ‘best friends’. If that was the right term for it, and if he even needed to label the sort of relationship that they all had. 

His days had become surely more interesting and less bleak the past couple of weeks and not having She Li over his head with threats and commands was another plus. It was disheartening, following some of the terrible things that the older boy made him do, what had been done to him. It was a dog eat cat kind of world, especially in the circles that he ran with. An unfortunate circumstance courteous of the lack of discipline in his household. 

He did what he could for his mother, and would never be grateful enough for how she’d pulled herself together after his dad had been put in jail. He hoped that she wouldn’t be disappointed when he got home earlier tonight, since he neglected to call her after what had happened today. One day, he would make it up to her. One day…

As for right now, the uncharacteristic smile that had been gracing his features more and more often, was peaking through the morose thoughts. His other three friends had managed to cheer him up a tad, even though they were so _loud_ when they played video games. Personally, he enjoyed a game of basketball better, but after the events of the day, sitting on the couch and eating snacks was probably a more wise option. 

“That bastard, I’ll get him next time.”

Mo snorted from his position on the couch, head leant back and eyes closed. He was currently the epitome of comfort and relaxation, even after all the excitement that usually would have him wired for hours. For some reason, He Tian’s couch was comfier than the nurse's office bed had been and he felt like he could drift away any moment. 

“I’m sure you will.”

His quiet murmur was met with silence, and he cracked an eye open to see why He Tian didn’t respond. 

The other boy had a strange face, a deepening frown as he crossed and uncrossed his arms.

Mo sat up further, “What’s wrong?” He knew something was up, He Tian never displayed such emotion willingly, he was a master at hiding his true emotions and only revealing what he wanted other people to know. It lit a hope in his chest, that the hard-hearted boy in front of him was willing to put himself on display and allow himself to be true while in his presence. 

“You scared me today.”

The bluntness of Tian’s words were a truth to the thoughts rolling around his head. 

There was an ounce of uncertainty of how to continue, how to react to such a bold statement. It would have been easy to push his words off and not acknowledge them at all. But the pure emotion on his face was anything but true. 

Mo swallowed, “I know. When you didn’t show up for class I was worried too! Idiot.”

Not that that resolved the actions that had actually happened, but he had been a tad rattled that He Tian hadn’t shown up for school the next day. If the other boy was making an effort to be honest, then he knew that he should as well. 

“I wasn’t lying. I am glad you’re okay, so so glad, Little Mo…”

It was hard to get mad at the use of his childish nickname when He Tian was being so sincere. Even though he mildly detested the name, it was a reminder of how far they had both come since their first meeting. It was a testament to how they had both changed, and changed each other. Hopefully for the better?

He rolled his eyes, trying not to seem like He Tian’s words had affected him. The latter shot him a grin and joined him on the couch, their arms pressing against each other. He seemed nervous, hands fidgeting in his lap. It was to try and ignore the atmosphere in the room, the unsettled anxiety of what had happened the night before and what would come to pass today. He didn’t know if it was more unsettling that he hadn’t felt this comfortable in weeks, and it was due to the boy sitting beside him. 

“Tian…”

It was only the two of them now, there was nothing to be afraid of anymore. The obstacles that they would face in the future...the burden of being alone would be eased. He Tian, Jian Yi and Zheng Zhan Xi would be there to help carry it. She Li _was_ going to be an obstacle, but he felt comforted that the three boys had been there so far to keep his mind off the spiral that his life had almost become. 

He Tian turned to look at him, his cheeks flushed and jaw tense. 

“Thank you. For continuing to bother me…

Mo turned to face the other boy on the couch, folding a leg underneath him to fully witness the emotion on He Tian’s face. His next words caused Tian to let out a gasp of breath, as though he had been holding it in anticipation.

“I don’t want you to stop bothering me.”

“Guan Shan...Fuck, don’t say things like that, It makes me feel too happy.”

The redhead leaned further in towards the other boy, laying a hand on his thigh and smiling wickedly at the nervous energy radiating from He Tian. The usually oh so composed boy was slowly losing his grip, and Mo couldn’t help but be delighted that he was the one to do it. 

“He Tian?”

“Ye-ah?” He cleared his throat after his little voice crack, “Yes?”

“Close your eyes for me?”

The air was electric after that statement, and he quickly saw He Tian’s eyes widen, his breath coming out heavy and his cheeks colouring deepening further. He turned his face away, and dropped his head back onto the couch, eyes fluttering closed. His easy compliance made Mo feel confident, confident and trusting. Tian was allowing himself to be so vulnerable in front of him, and it made him feel just as hot under the collar. 

“Mo… ah fuck…”

The heated words in the silence of the room were all the encouragement he needed to act. Guan Shan squeezed He Tian’s thigh before moving it past his hips, dragging the fabric of his shirt upwards as he slid his palm up the side of his chest. He lightly pressed the pad of his thumb and circled it around Tian’s nipple, making the other boy jolt in surprise.

Mo smiled, biting a lip in response. It was unfair how gorgeous the dark-haired teen was. His broad shoulders, and muscled arms...and especially with the blissed out look on his face. 

“Little Mo…”

With all the throaty sighs and exhales He Tian was giving, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He just wanted to touch and kiss the other boy. As much fun as it was getting He Tian riled up, it was hard to show restraint himself. Removing his hand from Tian’s chest, Guan Shan stood up from the couch and slowly straddled He Tian’s lap, his hands resting on the boy's hips. 

He Tian opened his eyes, and Mo didn’t have the heart to tell him to keep them closed. His cheeks were still flushed as he spoke. 

“You’re killing me Guan Shan. Can I- is it okay if I kiss you?”

Mo bit his lip again, body lit up at the timid question, though thoughtful in nature. He Tian was being courteous...to him, and it made him even more desirable. It was indescribable, the heat flowing between them. The mutual respect and both of them being so exposed...this was safety. 

He Tian raised a hand and cradled his cheek gingerly, eagerly awaiting a response. Guan Shan nodded, attempting to press his body closer to the older boy.

“I want...fuck. I want you to kiss me He Tian.”

His head was dizzy with it all, the yearning to take and be taken now out in the open. 

The other spent no time pondering his request and gently pulled him forward till their lips met, a warm union that could shatter the cold confines of his heart. There was no hesitation this time with his acceptance and approval, He Tian took full advantage of his pliableness. 

They moved together as one, Mo slipped his arms around He Tian’s neck, one hand threading through his hair and bringing him closer. He Tian dropped his hand from Mo’s face, instead bringing both of them to rest near the hem of his T-shirt and lightly caressing the skin at the band of his jeans. Mo pulled back slightly, their lips parting with an audible “pop.” He pressed his forehead against He Tian’s, chest heaving slightly. The other was in the same condition, his hands sliding around Mo’s waist to draw fingers up his back. The cool touch of his fingers was a relief to the pounding of his heart; how hot it was to just have Tian press his palms against the planes of his back underneath his shirt. 

He Tian’s eyes shone brightly in the dim setting of his apartment. The sun was beginning to set once again, and it was hard to believe that not just a day ago they were in the same position. 

“Mo, you are amazing.”

He laughed in response, “You idiot Tian! How am I supposed to respond to that?”

He Tian’s eyes still shone, the corners of his mouth lifted. He took the redhead's moment of distraction to lean in again and press their lips together. It was soft, and too short by any standard as he quickly broke the kiss. Guan Shan had the audacity to look put out, and it stoked the desire thrumming in his veins. 

“Just like that?”

Mo took the unspoken challenge, cocking his head to the side and releasing an audible sigh. He began to lean in towards He Tian’s lips, but stopped millimetres away. 

“Am I still too green to light you up?”

The question echoed in the tiny space between them, as He Tian closed his eyes and let out a breath, the hot air ghosting over his face. 

“Or is it hard to hold back? Hmm?”

The dark-haired boy leant his head back on the couch in what looked like defeat, or a strong-willed way of accepting Mo’s words. The redhead took that moment to nose at the others neck, gradually dragging his lips over the tense muscles in He Tian’s neck. He stopped short at the bridge between his neck and the underside of his chin, puffing balmy air against his pulse. He Tian let out a faint gasp, his hands pulling Mo closer till they were pressed flush together. They’d been in this situation before, minus some clothes, and it still wasn’t as intoxicating as the present moment. 

Guan Shan opened his mouth a tad, and wet his bottom lip with his tongue before attaching them to He Tian’s neck. He sucked tenderly at the pale skin, subtly nibbling with teeth before soothing the area with his tongue, licking a stripe up to his ear. 

“Ahh-” 

The resounding groan He Tian let out was music to his ears. Mo didn’t hesitate next, quickly moving to kiss and suck at the others bottom lip. He Tian responded in kind, nails dragging down his back, as he poked his tongue out to meet his own. Mo moaned into the other boy's lips, enjoying the unfamiliar sensation of having He Tian’s tongue in his mouth. 

Whatever composure they both may have had was starting to wane. It was intoxicating, letting himself have what he wanted with He Tian. Not having to second guess or feel awkward around him anymore. It had bothered him in the beginning, thinking about how both of them were men and it had been a confusing time for him. It was something he struggled to accept...that he was attracted to He Tian. As much as he could be annoying and bothersome, the boy was loyal to a fault and would do anything for his friends. 

He felt drunk, sitting in Tian’s lap and knowing that he was wanted and safe. There would never be anywhere else he could feel this way, besides getting a hug from his mother he supposed, but that was a whole different type of love. Guan Shan squeezed his thighs against the little alcove He Tian’s hips allowed, pressing himself closer so that their chests were touching. As many times as the other boy had un promptly encroached on his space, and the stolen kiss...he had thought about all those moments a lot. Probably more than he wanted to admit. 

Which was why, he figured, this was so easy now. All the tortured thoughts about losing his first kiss, only to have satisfaction in taking it back when he was in a better place mentally, and able to act on his true emotions. He’d wait to tell He Tian that piece of info, the other boy would surely gloat for the next five years if he knew he was fantasizing about kissing him. 

“He Tian?”

“Hmm?”

The black-haired teen was super blissed out when he pulled back, and tried to capture his lips again before he fully escaped. 

“I’m not going to abandon you.”

His heart was being pulled so strongly, he thought it was going to jump from his ribcage. The shock and watery eyes He Tian sported were as much as an answer that he needed, and _wanted_ to hear back. He knew that moment on the staircase was a vulnerable moment for He Tian, a pure admittance of something he was terrified of. Not that Mo knew a lot about his backstory, but he figured his past family memories weren’t pleasant ones. 

The hug that He Tian suddenly pulled him into almost had him tumbling backwards off the others boys knees. His head of silky, salon looking hair was pressed right up against his chest and shoulder, arms tight around his midsection. Mo tentatively clutched him to his chest, a cheek laid on his head and hands running through his hair. 

He Tian exhaled loudly, his arms tightening further and Guan Shan kept holding onto him, closing his eyes and relaxing into the moment of affection. Neither of them could be blinded to the true intentions of one another anymore. It was crazy to think how much had happened between them already, and He Tian had only been in his life for a couple weeks. 

There would be no forgetting anything that He Tian had done for him. And whatever came to pass in the future, they would get through it. He believed that with every ounce of faith he had in his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. i may write a little nsfw oneshot set after this story sometime so if you guys would be interested give me a shout and stay tuned :)


End file.
